A Very Dangerous Game
by Precious15
Summary: When Kagome is walking home from work she happens upon an illegal exchange between 5 men. When she is caught and taken to the leader of this deal 'InuYasha' the most feared man in Tokyo, he takes a liking to her spirit. He gives her a choice: Die now from my hand, or Join the Youkai Mafia as my play thing? InuYashaXKagome **OOC & AU**


**A/N: Hey guys! So I was reading some fanfiction and I got inspiration to do this story about InuYasha and Kagome! I would absolutely love to have a beta, everyone makes mistakes. Basically what I am looking for in a beta is to point out grammar inaccuracy's, misspelling, if I am rushing the story, and finally some comments on if I might be taking the story in the wrong direction. Also if any of my readers have suggestions feel free to comment and I'd be happy to read and consider everyone's thoughts. Without further adieu... the story!**

Kagome POV

It was the end of a long and tiring day in Tokyo, I was walking home from work. I work at a bar...not a normal bar though, this one has a theme to maids, unfortunately. I was wearing my uniform, which if you haven't guessed is a black and white maid uniform with knee-high white socks and black high heels. My hair was in curls and I wore a headband with a black bow, per uniform policy. We cater to male's and female's whom like good alcohol and a cute waitress or waiter. Any who, I was running a little late because there was a man who refused to leave because Akira, a waitress, wouldn't give him her number, so I decided to take a shortcut through an old park that no one visits anymore.

I looked up and the sky was a beautiful orange and purple, it was a shame I couldn't do this more often. Sit back and watch the sky, with its amazing and perplexing colors. I looked back in front of me as I continued down the road towards the park. I was on the "shady" side of Tokyo if you catch my drift. And in this outfit I was honestly scared as shit. There was a reason no one went to this park, there were rumors of fights, killings, drug deals, and prostitution. I really didn't want to mistaken for a whore.

I know, I know. You're probably thinking "Why don't you get a different job?". Well the answer to that is this job pays the bills. So anyway, I was at the street in front of the park. I looked both ways to check for cars, seeing none I then crossed the road and into the park. It was really quiet, except for a crow making his annoying sounds, which kinda made this whole experience like one from a scary movie. Ugh, I'm gonna die tonight. This was such a bad idea. And by now it was completely dark out...

Gosh my feet hurt! I stopped by a bench on the path and sat down. I huffed out a big breath, man you would think the way I exercise I'd be able to walk a longer distance in heels! I bent down and unhooked the strap on my left foot then pulled the shoe off, then repeated the process for my other foot. Suddenly I heard voice's talking and goose bumps rose all over my body. My breathing slowed and I went completely silent.

"Are you sure this is a good idea to get 'Project Alpha' from _them_ here?" The mans voice was deep, he seemed to have a certain hatred for whomever 'them' was by the way his words filled with malice when he said it.

"Yea. No worries. This place is deserted, Koga." Koga? I suppose that's the other mans name.

"Miroku, you better be right. If not the boss will not be pleased, and you know him when he is angry. This is a big project. If anyone gets ahold of this information, our whole operation could be shut down. Especially if the police get it." Oh God. What is going on? Are they gang member's? I was growing more curious by the second. I was just itching to see who they were...I am by no means a coward so I held my breathe as I slowly turned on the bench toward the voices behind me and looked above the bush that had hid me from their view. There were two guys. Both in very nice suits and ties. One had prayer beads around his hand with finely combed hair, he was relatively shorter than the other male yet he looked to be a normal height as the other male looked a bit too tall. His hair was also very different, it was wild and looked to be un-kept.

"It's fine. Trust me." I'm assuming Miroku said. The men stopped talking and just stood looking around, waiting for someone maybe? Suddenly out of no where 3 other men appeared in front of Miroku and Koga, really its like they appeared out of thin air. They faced each other not saying a word. Koga had a sneer on his face, as if the people in front of him disgusted him. After a few more seconds of silence Miroku spoke up.

"Hello, gentleman. We thank you for joining us!" He said this in a very nice manner as if trying to gain their trust... interesting. I had come to the conclusion that they were allies? Perhaps not. One of the new members to the little party in the park spoke up with a very deep and raspy voice. He was a little shorter than Miroku and had a pony tail at the nape of his neck.

"Let's cut the bullshit. Do you have the money?" Rude...REALLY KAGOME! You are watching an illegal deal go down and all you can think is that he has ill manners! Ugh. I wish I could leave, but I cant risk being caught.

"Of course we have the money you imbecile!" Koga's voice rose and was filled with revulsion. Geez I wonder what they did to get under his skin so bad? The guy he called imbecile ignored the insult and just waited. Soon Miroku picked up a brief case and opened it in front of all three men. The brief case appeared to be filled with money. The man smiled and looked behind him to his left and nudged the guy next to him. He handed him a brief case and opened it so Miroku could see what was inside. I couldn't see what was inside but Miroku seemed happy at the contents. Both brief cases were shut and switched among the men. They then shook hands.

"Pleasure doing business with you." With that the trio walked off into the shadows of the park. Koga's grimaced soon turned into a neutral expression after they were no longer in sight. A cold breeze went through the park and Koga smelled the air and his eyes turned predatory, and he looked directly at me. Shit! I slid down in the bench as fast as possible and held my breath, trying to be as quiet as a mouse. I was crouched on the bench in a very uncomfortable position. My shoulders were hunched and I was still holding onto my heels with one hand by the straps.

After what seemed like a few minutes of nothing happening I turned and looked where the men were, _were_ being the key word. I looked left and right, but they were no where to be found. I closed my eyes and turned back around in a normal seating position and let out a breath of relief. When I opened my eyes I barely had a chance to register anything before I was hanging in the air by an assault on my throat. I looked down, struggling to breathe. My heels dropped from my hands. And there they were. The one called Koga was holding me in the air.

"Hello." Was all he had to say. "You're a very curious girl aren't you?"

"Koga!" A harsh voice said. Miroku had his eyes narrowed and his expression looked more concerned than angry. "You know the rules. If you kill her, InuYasha will have to clean it up with the police and he will punish us both. No murder. If anyone is to see the exchange bring them to InuYasha and he will handle it." Being up close to the men as I was slowly slipping consciousness I realized they were both very attractive. Koga groaned and put me down. I deeply inhaled, as my lungs were craving oxygen like it was cocaine. "Thank you." Miroku said. That name rung a bell... 'InuYasha'. Hm. Never mind that. I have more pressing matters to think about. Like this asshole who thinks he's the shit cause he's strong.

I stood up and looked at the men. "WHAT THE FUCK!" they both seemed surprised to see me yelling so soon after my attack, especially with my choice of language. "Who do you think you are? Is that how you treat a lady?! Do you touch your mother with those hands?" I was panting, my face felt hot and my uniform was not helping with the problem considering it was a corset and it restricted the expansion of my lungs.

"Do you talk to _your_ mother with that mouth?" was Koga's retort. Before I could say anything else, much less reply to the comment, I was being gagged and my hands were put behind my back and I felt the pressure of hand cuffs on my wrists complements of Miroku.

"Move, whore." Not five minutes and I already had a strong disliking for Koga. He pulled me by my arms and I pulled back. I shouted my disapproval into the gag. But my attempts were to no avail as Koga pulled me over his shoulder and began to walk.

"You should learn respect for those above you." I struggled in his arms to no avail. But I didn't give up. I wanted to know where they were taking me and why they were being so aggressive...well why Koga was being aggressive. The walk was long and I was growing tired. Eventually I rested. Wherever we were going I would need a little energy for more fight. After a long while my eye lids were getting heavy and began to dose off, that is until I heard Miroku's voice.

"Finally. Why didn't we take the car again?" I blocked out the man who was holding me like a rag doll when he replied. I was to busy gaping at the largest building in Tokyo. Yasha Lawn Firm... That's where I remembered the name 'InuYasha' from. He was the richest man in Japan. Everyone feared him. He had power in the court and in the government. Get on his bad side and he would destroy you. This was going to be fun. Oh yes. Very fun.


End file.
